Focusing Iris
The Focusing Iris is one of the most important and ancient artifact of the Blue Dragon Flight. The creator of the artifact is unknown, some assume that the Titan Norgannon, Keeper of Lore and Magic. The Focusing Iris is perhaps one of the most powerful artifacts on Azeroth, being able to greatly empower the abilities of mages and even redirect Ley Lines. =History= Nexus War How the focusing iris was created and when it was first used has been lost to the ages. The first recorded use of the Focusing Iris was during the Nexus War, the aspect of the Blue Dragon Flight, Malygos. Malygos used his blood to active the powerful artifact which had laid dormant for over thousands of years. He used the focusing iris to manipulate and create surge needles, which he used to extract arcane magic from the Ley Lines and rerouting them to the Nexus. After Malygos' death, the Focusing Iris remained in the Nexus, where the Blue Dragonflight continued to look after it. Revival of Chromatus The Focusing Iris would not lay dormant for long, however. Malygos's son, Arygos allied with Deathwing and the Twilight Cult to ensure that he succeeded his father as the Aspect of the Blue Dragon Flight. However, Arygos was betrayed by his new found allies, as what they truly needed from him was his blood, as his blood could be used to activate the Iris. With the Iris activated, the Twilight Cult used it to use the Surge Needles to siphon magic from the Nexus to breathe life into Chromatus. Further Twilight Cult Activity After the Twilight Cult used the Iris to revive the Chromatic Dragon Chromatus, they left the Focusing Iris behind, though this was not the end of their interest in the artifact. Fearing that the remaining Dragon Aspect would use the Iris to siphon their power into the Dragon Soul, the Twilight Cult sent a team of Cultists to secure the artifact. The Cultists were quickly dispatched by the Aspects' allies, and they used the Iris to siphon their power into the Dragon Soul. Attack on Theramore The Focusing Iris was returned to the Nexus, to be cared for by the Blue Dragonflight once again. However, with the recent abuses of the artifact, Kalecgos, the new Aspect of the Blue Dragon Flight, feared that the Iris could be abused again in the future. Not wanting to take any chances, Kalecgos ordered that the Iris be taken to a secure location, so that it could never be abused again. Unfortunately, the dragons that kalecgos had ordered to store the Artifact were killed, and the Artifact was stolen by the Horde. The Horde mages then used the Focusing Iris to create a Mana Bomb, which they dropped on Theramore, destroying the settlement and claiming the lives of all those present within the walls of the city, including the Leader of the Kirin Tor, Rhonin. Jaina's Revenge Jaina Proudmoore retrieved the Artifact before Kalecgos could, deciding to use it to facilitate her revenge. Jaina, with the Focusing Iris in hand, went to an Island off the shore of Durotar, and began creating a giant wave of enslaved water elementals which she intended to unleash on the horde capital Orgrimmar. Before Jaina could unleash the wave on the city, Kalecgos intervened and talked Jaina out of it. Afterwards, Jaina return the Iris to Kalecgos. A new Home Despite the cultural importance of the Focusing Iris to the Blue Dragonflight, Kalecgos decided to give the Iris over to the Kirin Tor, believing that they were the ones who would best be able to store and keep such an artifact. The location of the Focusing Iris is known only to a select few in the Kirin Tor, where a select few mages actively study the magical artifact. =Function= Blood Magic How and why blood play a role in the use of the Iris is unclear, though it does not appear to be a necessity in all cases. The horde mages that used it to create a Mana Bomb and Jaina Proudmoore did not need to use blood to use it. Though in both of these cases, the Iris was being used to augment one's ability. In both cases of the Surge Needles being used, blood was involved; Malygos used his own blood during the Nexus War, and the Twilight Cult used Arygos' blood during the Twilight Crisis. Arygos's blood was able to be used as he was the son of Malygos, though whether or not Malygos's blood worked because he was the Aspect or for some other reason is unclear. As a new Aspect of the Blue Dragon Flight had not yet been selected, it is possible that Arygos could have still activated it, and now Kalecgos could use his blood to activate the iris to use the Surge Needles. However, all of this is speculative, and will likely remain so as it is unlikely that Kalecgos will ever use the Iris. Siphoning The Focusing Iris is able to siphon and redirect magic. Furthermore, it appears to be able to siphon other forms of power, as the Aspects used the Iris to siphon their power into the Dragon Soul during the Twilight Crisis. It is possible that the Dragon Aspects used the Iris before during the War of the Ancients to create the first Dragon Soul, given its most recent use. Amplification The Focusing Iris is able to greatly amplify the abilities of a mage, and also other magical artifacts and weapons. The mana bomb that was used to wipe out Theramore was empowered by the Focusing Iris, making it the most powerful mana bomb ever used. Jaina Proudmoore also used the Iris to greatly amplify her magic ability, enslaving thousands of Water Elementals to her will. Category:Artifacts Category:Items Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Kirin Tor Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Magic